


The scent of cloves, peppermint bark and so much youyouyou...

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bout to make a trip to the dentist, Cute, Happy Ending, I want someone to love me like they do, M/M, Short & Sweet, So sweet your teeth will fall off, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will induce cavity in the heart, Will totally cheer you up if you just read some sad merthur, drabble?, poetry?, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: -Because God, I fucking love you...





	The scent of cloves, peppermint bark and so much youyouyou...

**Author's Note:**

> So...all my plans have gone awry today. For starters, wtf am I writing? Once again, I was supposed to work on some heavy-merthur angst and then I heard a pretty song and saw a pretty photo and I didn't know what I was doing and then this was born...really, I have a problem. Regardless, enjoy !
> 
> Song inspiration:Lost on you by LP, french cover by Sara'h

_the flowers are singing_

_Blue-blue-blue-_

_like your eyes, your dew-drop eyes_

_that shine like avalon amidst_

_a thousand summers_

_(and then some…)_

 

_birds are clattering their beaks-_

_spilling our secrets in pretty little riddles_

_(I love you, I love you, I love you)_

_the wind sashays back and forth and back and forth_

_~swish, swash~_

_Carnations the color of the soles of your eyes_

_dance,_

_dance_

_dance_

 

_merrily in the earth’s soil-which I pick with my hands_

_feel the dirt run through my fingers- like precious golden hair_

_Ahhh-yesss. More,more,more-please, I can’t get enough_ _(of youyouyou)_

 

_I lay against the damp, soggy, grounds-_

_thinking of the happy-days where you and I exist and_

_somehow it’s just us(even when it’s not)_

 

_Mmmmm_

_It smells like cloves and peppermint bark and so much youyouyou_

 

 _“Lalalala”_                     _“lalalalala”_

 _“Lalalalala”_                     _“lalalala . . . . .”_

 

**_God_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

 

**_I fucking love you_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Merlin's just laying in a field of nature and blue carnations while day-dreaming about his prince-charming. I'm thinking of turning this into a bunch of drabbles yeah? There's too many things I haven't described after all, smiles, laughter, eye-crinkles, etc...we need more drabbles! Whadd-ya say?! 
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my other work-that'll surely give you a heart-attack if this didn't it. 
> 
> Comments/critiques/insults?
> 
> ~Tata my beautiful darlingz...


End file.
